Over The Desk!
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. Rated M. A little over the desk interaction…. RemusHermioneSirius. Oneshot.


Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except the plot. All characters and story based on belongs to JK Rowling. No money is made off of this story!

Rating : M17.

Title : Over the Desk!

Summary : AU. Rated M. A little over the desk interaction…. RemusHermioneSirius. Oneshot.

* * *

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts. The war was behind them and Voldemort's army of death eaters in Azkaban. Things were perfectly fine. The colors of Autumn had taken over the area with it's shade of red, orange and brown. The breeze was soft while caressing people's faces. Hermione loved this time of year, as she was born very near to the beginning of the season.

She had turned 18 a few weeks back, and her body had grown through out the past year. She had long creamy legs, a flat stomach, curly golden-brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and firm breasts. Any man would have been a fool to not notice the changes in Hermione Granger. But they did! Even Draco Malfoy had tried to seduce her over the past few weeks. But her sights had been on one, perhaps two Professors.

Hermione had always seemed into her school work, more than into relationships. But the return of Remus Lupin as their Professor had made it difficult for her to concentrate sometimes. And not only did they get Remus Lupin, Sirius Black had returned from the Veil and had been offered a position as Charms teacher. Needless to say, he did _charm_all the ladies.

Thoughts of both men would invade her mind. Sirius was handsome, and sexy. Those curly black hair and grey eyes made her warm inside. And when he smiled at her, she could feel how her body wanted him. But Remus was quite the charmer too. He had sandy-brown hair with green-amber eyes, a muscular body, and each and every scar he had, she simply wanted to lick them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of his lesson, Remus was observing her, he too had noticed how beautiful she had become. And to complete her assets, she was very intelligent. She noticed him looking at her and ran her tongue over her dry lips. The small erotic gesture made him uncomfortable and he quickly sat behind his desk, hiding the evidence that he was turned on. He cleared his throat and continued his lesson.

When the lesson ended, she was amongst the last to walk out. He observed her buttocks, and her hips swaying, almost inviting. She looked behind her and gave him a small smile. As she was about to walk out the door, he called out:

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" She bit her lower lip and nodded to Harry and Ron to go on. She turned around and gave him a warm smile. She closed the door behind her and stood by it.

He was looking at her so intensely, eyes filled with lust, Hermione's legs felt weak. "Hermione…" He finally breathed out. He got up and walked over to her, she bit her lower lip at the way he walked so quickly.

"Professor, is there something you wish to talk to me about?" She asked with a sultry voice. He was now hovering over her. She looked at him and she ran a hand over his chest.

"Merlin, woman! You are going to be the death of me!" He said as he assaulted her mouth, pushing his tongue through her lips, kissing her passionately. He pushed her back into the door, and Hermione jumped up, putting her legs around his waist. He gripped her buttocks and she moaned in his mouth.  
It hadn't been the first time, but no one knew. Their relationship was very secretive. Even Sirius Black, best mate, was clueless.

While still holding her, he pulled back and they both were gasping for air. She smiled at him wickedly and he growled. "You have been a naughty witch, Miss Granger."

"Oh really?" She said innocently. "Then I must be punished, Professor." She smirked.

"And you will be!"

He placed her back down and pulled over the nearest desk. He pushed her roughly over the desk, with half her body laying on it. He lifted her skirt and saw she wore no knickers. He felt himself become even harder. He unzipped his jeans and freed his hard erection. He leant forward, nibbling her ear, rubbing the tip of his cock over her wet womanhood which made her moan in delight.

"You were expecting this weren't you?" He whispered. Hermione felt his hot breath on her neck as she nodded in response. "You're going to regret it!" He growled.

Without a spare moment, he thrust in and hard, making her scream of pleasure. "Remuuuuus!" She gasped, making her arch up a bit. She gripped the edges of the desk as he was pumping inside of her like a wild animal.

Being close to the full moon, he was even more brutal than the usual. "Gods! Witch! You are so tight! So good!" He began fondling her breasts through the white shirt, but growling at the annoying piece of clothing, he ripped it open. He cupped her breasts while licking along her neck. "You are mine!" He said in a possessive voice. "Say it! You're mine!" He ordered, pinching her breast.

"I'm yours! All yours!" She gasped. "Oh fuck! Remus! Yes! Faster!" And Remus was only obliged to comply. He yanked her forward, grabbing her waist in a very painful way that would leave bruises in the morning. But Hermione did not care, he continued thrusting faster and harder.

As Remus began feeling Hermione's walls tighten around his cock, the door of the classroom opened. Sirius Black was standing at the door : gaping at the scene before him. His best mate was fucking his student. The whole scene turned him on and he felt his erection harden. Hermione saw him, gasped and climaxed at the vision of Sirius. Remus looked at him and growled. "Close the door, fool!". Sirius was about to walk out when he heard : "Come, Sirius. Share the pleasure." He turned around to see Hermione moaning in pleasure but inviting him to come closer.

Sirius closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk. Remus continued thrusting. "Quick, love! I am almost there!" When Sirius was in reach, she pulled on his jeans to bring him closer. She undid the zipper but struggled with the button. He groaned and undid the button himself, longing to free his hard erection. Hermione gripped his cock fiercely and swallowed it with her hot mouth. She began fine ministrations with her small hands and her wonderful mouth and tongue. Sirius had been hoping for the day, he could have that big mouth around his cock. And here he was.

Remus looked at the scene before him. His girlfriend sucking his best mate. It was heaven to him. Sirius leant over and kissed Remus passionately. Hermione looked up and saw them, which excited her. She thought it was so erotic that her walls began to tighten around his cock again. "Oh Gods!" Remus groaned. He continued thrusting faster and harder until Hermione climaxed around his cock and he spilled his seed inside of her. They both screamed in ecstasy which made Sirius come in Hermione's mouth, swallowing willingly his juices.

Remus bent forward kissing Hermione's neck. "Love, that was fantastic!" He whispered pulling himself out. He muttered the Scourgify spell to clean them all. Once she was straightened out again, they were both looking at her : smiling. She blushed. She hadn't expected to have Sirius in the lot, not that she was against it. "I could get used to this…" Remus said softly. He leant over to his best mate and kissed him, Hermione bit her lower lip.

"It would seem you wouldn't be the only one." Sirius said in his mouth, looking at the younger witch from the corner of his eye. She blushed. "Am I right, Hermione?"

"Well…"She bit her lower lip and was now redder than a tomato. "It had always been a fantasy of mine." She admitted.

They chuckled. "We can work on it." Sirius and Remus said in unison pulling her closer to them, as she was now in the middle of them. "We can definitely work on it.".

* * *

_A/N_ : Sorry, I felt like writing a poor Remus/Hermione/Sirius smut. XD 


End file.
